LUST OF NIGHT! (U-KISS VERSION)
by Riecchii95
Summary: LOVE STORY OF U-KISS's SHIN SOOHYUN x LEE KISEOP! PWP/NC-17/ONESHOT/RE-POST FROM YUNJAE & HOMIN VERSION! DLDRDR! MY FIRST U-KISS FANFICTION IN FFN! ENJOY GUYS!


**Title: Lust of Night**  
**Pair: SooSeop (Seme!Soohyun, Uke!Kiseop)**  
**Rated: M**  
**Genre: Smut, NC-17, Yaoi, PWP**  
**Cast: Shin Soohyun, Lee Kiseop and other members**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**  
**Soohyun menjabat sebagai leader U-Kiss saat Alexander resmi mengundurkan diri. Ketika couple EliXander broken, dan KeMaru yang bercerai. Soohyun menyimpan ketertarikan sendiri pada Kiseop, sang ulzzang U-Kiss. **

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**  
**Author's Note: ini PWP, jalan ceritanya gaje, absurd! Typo's! **  
**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

**Soohyun POV**  
Seperti hari biasanya, semenjak Xander hyung dan Kibum mengundurkan diri, akulah yang bertindak sebagai leader. Tugas seorang leader itu tidaklah mudah, hampir setiap hari aku membangunkan semua adik adikku. Jujur, kegiatan yang paling tidak aku sukai.  
Butuh paling tidak 2 jam untuk membangunkan mereka, apalagi Dongho. Merasa sebagai yang paling kecil dan paling disayang, membuatnya merasa kalau aku tidak akan marah dengan apapun yang ia lakukan, terutama saat bangun tidur.  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Dongho, tetapi langkahku terhenti seketika. saat aku melirik ke dalam kamar Kiseop, _uke _tersayang-ku.  
Aku tersenyum melihat wajah _cute-_nya ketika tertidur. surai merahnya, membuat ia terlihat seperti sebuah boneka peraga didalam sebuah kaca. Posisi tidurnya tidak pernah berubah, selalu memeluk boneka _teddy bear _besar yang menjadi favorit-nya.  
Perlahan ku-urungkan niatku untuk membangunkan sang _maknae._ aku beranjak perlahan menuju pintu kayu coklat yang terbuka sedikit itu ㅡpintu kamar Kiseopㅡ. Perlahan, aku berjalan menghampiri tubuh semampai yang masih asyik bergelut dengan boneka-nya, dan tentu saja masih dalam keadaan tidur.

_"Chagiya, ireona…" _pintaku, sambil mengusap-usap pipi putihnya.  
_"ngggghㅡ__hyung…_ nanti ah, aku sedang malas bangun pagi. jadwal-ku padat nanti siang.. mengertilah.._" _  
Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut dan singkat _"saranghae…" _.  
_"_enggggh…kau ini! _pabo! _tentu saja aku mencintaimu _hyung!_" jawabnya, ketus.  
_"jinjja? _kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa tak kau balas ciumanku? harusnya kau membalasnya, bukan?_"_  
Dia langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, lalu mencubit hidungku _"_kau ini mesum amat sih _hyung_. aku jadi takut padamu.. hssh!_"_.  
Aku kembali terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. aku kembali memeluk tubuh ramping itu, dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. tiba-tiba saja aku teringat beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia dan aku pertama kali mengakui kalau kami saling mencintai, dan melakukan _One Stand Night_ untuk pertama kalinya.  
ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

**Flashback**

**Author POV **

Seorang pria bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu masih berada dalam posisinya, ya tentu saja menindih tubuh pria bersurai merah tua yang tak lain adalah Kiseop, _namja _yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya.  
_"_engggh…hyuuuuungggghhh cu…kuuuphhh.. aaah.. sudaaahhh.. hah.. haaahhh_" _desah pria bersurai merah tua yang bernama Kiseop.  
_"fuck!_ diamlah baby, aku hanya sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan kedua _pink nipple_-mu…_" _bantah pria bersurai hitam kecokelatan tersebut, saat sang _huswife_ memintanya menghentikan kegiatan nistanya ini.  
_"ahhhh…hyuuunggggh.." _Desah Kiseop. saat Soohyun menghisap _nipple _kenyalnya secara bergantian. Jari-jari Soohyun masih berada di pinggang Kiseop, berusaha menahan tubuh sang _uke _agar tidak lari kemana-mana. mulutnya masih sibuk mengulum _nipple_ kenyal itu, bahkan sesekali ia menggigitinya dengan gemas, sehingga membuat sang _uke _yang tak lain adalah Kiseop, mendesah kesakitan.  
_"hyuuungggghhhh… _sudahlahhh.. aaaashhh.. sa..kiiithhh.._" _  
Soohyun memasang seringaian jahat di senyumnya, kini tangannya bergerilya memainkan kedua _nipple_ kenyal berwarna _pink_ yang selalu siap untuk dijamah.  
Jari-jari Soohyun memilin, mencubit, memencet bahkan menarik _nipple_ milik Kiseop dengan ganasnya.  
_"mmmhhh… more hyunghhh.." _Desah Kiseop. seakan terbawa dengan permainan tangan Soohyun pada _nipple_ nya, ia membusungkan dadanya, agar _nipple_ nya bisa ditarik lebih oleh jari-jari Soohyun. Soohyun yang melihat pemandangan menggoda itu langsung meraup _nipple_ kanan Kiseop yang sudah mengeras. ia terus menghisap _nipple _itu sampai ia merasa puas.  
_"_cukup _baby!_ _nipple_ mu membuatku gila!" rancau Soohyun, sambil menarik-narik _nipple _Kiseop.  
Tak lama kemudian, Soohyun merasakan celananya menyempit, seperti tak ada ruang. libidio-nya terus meningkat kala melihat wajah Kiseop yang penuh dengan nafsu, terus mendesah dan mendesah.  
Soohyun membuka celananya, lalu mengocok penisnya sendiri.  
Kiseop membelalakkan matanya, ketika melihat penis Soohyun yang sudah berdiri tegak, mengeras, panjang dan besar serta siap untuk merobek lubang pantatnya.  
_"baby…ahhhhh..c-come-onhhh.._ akuuhhh..takh..bissaaah menungguhh..akhh!_" _dengan sekali hentakan, Soohyun menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang panjang dan keras dengan penis Kiseop yang juga sudah mengeras dan berdiri tegak.  
_"ahhhhh…mmmmhhhh hyuuuunghhhh…faashteerhh aaahh.. mmmhhh.. fasteerhh" _Kiseop mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, desahannya semakin memuncak kala Soohyun memasukkan jari tengahnya, disusul dengan telunjuk dan jari manisnya kedalam _hole _super ketat miliknya.  
Soohyun tersenyum mesum saat merasakan kalau lubang rektum Kiseop mencengkeram kuat jari-jarinya. matanya tertutup lalu kepalanya mendongak kebelakang saat merasakan sensasi nikmat didalam lubang Kiseop. pikirannya melayang, memikirkan bagaimana kalau penisnya lah yang dicengkeram kuat seperti ini.

_"engggh baby.., baby.. ahhh lepas saja jarikuh! cepathh!" _

_"tidak mauuhh.. aaahhhhh"_

_"emmhh.. baby baby please ahhh.. "_

_"tidak mauhhh.."_

tanpa persetujuan, Soohyun segera menarik jari-jarinya, lalu memasukkan penisnya dalam dalam ke lubang Kiseop dalam sekali hentakan.

_"AKHHH!" _Kiseop mendesah keras saat benda panjang dan keras menerobos masuk kedalam lubang ketatnya.

_"ukhhh…baby, you are so tight.. ahhhh.._bolehkah aku bergerak?" rancau Soohyun. Kiseop menganggukan kepalanya, lalu membiarkan Soohyun bergerak didalam lubangnya, ia membantu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan.  
Soohyun mencium ganas bibir Kiseop, lalu mengetuk lidah Kiseop dengan lidahnya, memaksa lidahnya masuk lalu mengeksplore setiap titik didalam mulut Kiseop.

_"mmmhhhh…hmmmh.." _Desah Kiseop saat Soohyun memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah sang _seme_.

Tak lama kemudian, Soohyun segera meraup penis Kiseop dengan mulutnya, lalu mengulumnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. membuat Kiseop terus mendesah, dan klimaks didalam mulut Soohyun. Cairan putih kental itu memenuhi mulut Soohyun, lalu Soohyun menelannya sebagian. sebagiannya ia biarkan tumpah membasahi seprai mereka.

_"erggggghhhh…hyunghhh akuh takh kuath lagiih" _

_"sedikith lagih baby.. ahkh!" _

Soohyun merasakan nikmat saat ia berhasil menemukan prostat Kiseop, lalu menyemburkan benihnya didalam lubang sempit itu.  
Soohyun kelelahan, tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Kiseop. nafasnya terengah-engah.

_"saranghae.." _ucap Soohyun

_"nado hyung" _Jawab Kiseop

.

.

Dan setelah kejadian itupun, mereka akhirnya bersama untuk selamanya.

.

.

.  
**END **

**p.s: gimana? maaf kalau kurang hot NC-nya XD hehehe. SooSeop itu OTP author di U-Kiss loh! #yaterus makannya author bikin deh fic ini.**  
**thanks for read^^ **


End file.
